


"Оскар"

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Преканон. Одна ночь из жизни Антона Фернера.
Kudos: 1





	"Оскар"

Выспаться ночью не удалось. После полуночи зажужжал комм, и один из младших секретарей герцога передал ставшее уже привычным распоряжение: разыскать двоюродного племянника, загулявшего где-то в нижнем городе, и доставить на дом к родителям. Можно было мысленно ругнуться, подивившись, с какой стати фон Ангальты не отправили на поиски кого-то из собственной многочисленной прислуги, а снова обратились к личной гвардии близкого родственника. Но задавать такие вопросы было нельзя, как и пытаться увильнуть от приказа.  
Долго искать не пришлось. Маркус фон Ангальт, который мог позволить себе любой из самых дорогих ресторанов, обнаружился в дешевой забегаловке, одной из тех, где за дополнительную плату можно было подняться на верхние этажи с девицами, род занятий которых легко читался на излишне раскрашенных мордашках.  
Это был не первый кабак, куда Фернер заглянул в поисках назначенной цели, и он уже порядком подустал, зато, едва переступив порог, с удовольствием убедился, что на этот раз Маркуса не придется уговаривать идти домой баиньки. Возле барной стойки назревала драка, и юный фон Ангальт, судя по его виду, уже успел пожалеть об этом, оказавшись один против пятерых.  
Зато Фернеру он обрадовался как родному, тут же замахав ему обеими руками, и даже подпрыгнув, чтобы его лучше было видно поверх чужих голов.  
Антон направился к стойке, на ходу просчитывая обстановку. Если за местных заводил не впишутся все присутствовавшие, то ситуация выглядела благоприятной. Расклад был пятеро против двоих, да что там, по совести – против одного, поскольку Маркус станет скорее камнем на шее, чем реальным подспорьем, но в тесном помещении лишние участники только помешают друг другу.  
У Фернера ещё была надежда, что удастся обойтись без драки, и возможно так бы и произошло, будь он в мундире. Но на подобные экспедиции приходилось отправляться исключительно в гражданской одежде.  
Его попытались остановить на подходе, не очень грамотно, ткнув в лицо не кулаком, а раскрытой ладонью, такое устранялось простейшим захватом с угрозой сломать пальцы, и свирепое «Не лезь!» первого противника мгновенно сменилось отчаянным воплем. Следующим движением Антон схватил Маркуса за руку и рывком переставил к себе за спину, коротко бросив: «На выход, машина у двери».  
Дальше оставалось только отступить, спиной вперед, не выпуская оппонентов из виду. Собственно, Фернер оказался прав, и драки, как таковой, не случилось. Маркус, к сожалению, тоже не пострадал, значит сегодняшний день ничему его не научит, и Антона, по всей видимости, ещё не раз ждут подобные приключения.  
И лишь посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида он понял, что приключение ещё не завершилось. От бара за ним следовал даже не один, а сразу два ландкара. Старые потрепанные модели, из тех, которыми пользуются городские таксисты, только эти машины были без опознавательных знаков разрешенной службы развозки. Интересно, кому Маркус успел перебежать дорогу? Антон предположил, что его подопечный повздорил из-за очереди к популярной в заведении девице, но такие разборки обычно не заканчивались гонками с преследованием.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он.  
Пассажир, развалившийся на заднем сиденье, недовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Ничего! Моя девушка чуть не умерла из-за той дряни, которую они продали, а они говорят, что товар чистый, и она сама виновата.  
Антон зло скрипнул зубами. Получается, он легко отделался, и эффект неожиданности сыграл симметрично: он принял толкачей за обычных дебоширов, но и они не ожидали такой прыти от того, кого сочли просто приятелем своего клиента. Да и отделался ли он, вот в чем вопрос? Он снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего обзора. Допустим, Маркуса домой он доставит, оставалось проехать меньше километра. Но ведь потом придется возвращаться…

~*~*~

Сдав юного фон Ангальта из рук в руки дворецкому, Антон вернулся в машину, и первым делом проверил оружие. В городские кабаки он заглядывал, оставив бластер в ландкаре, но теперь огневая поддержка могла оказаться не лишней.  
Оценив возможные последствия, он решил ехать не в городской дворец, а в загородный особняк герцога. Потом найдет причину, как это объяснить. Сейчас же нужно было вынести возможную разборку за пределы плотной городской застройки.  
Оба ландкара последовали за ним, как привязанные. На загородной трассе Фернер разогнался, но преследователи не отставали, в нутре их ушатанных с виду машин явно были скрыты самые современные двигатели. На пологом повороте Антон позволил одному из догонявших опередить его, и через несколько сот метров остановился, увидев, что путь вперед перекрыт. Первый ландкар стоял поперек дороги, так, что не было возможности объехать его, не вылетев с трассы или не снизив существенно скорость. Через секунды второй точно также перекрыл дорогу позади.  
Антон не знал, сколько людей в двух машинах. Возможно, пятеро, как в баре. Возможно – десяток, по числу сидений в каждой. Заряда бластера хватило бы и на сотню, но едва ли они все выстроятся перед ним, как мишени.  
Ландкар впереди хорошо просматривался в свете фар, но что происходит позади было не так очевидно, и Фернер достал из бардачка очки инфракрасного видения. Удивительно, что сразу не догадался, теперь тепловые контуры просматривались даже сквозь корпуса машин, и Антон насчитал семерых. Видимо, пятеро из кабака и двое водителей.  
Маловероятно, что удастся достать всех, если они так и не выйдут наружу. К тому же, он хотел убедиться в справедливости подозрений. Маркус мог обвинить своих оппонентов в чем угодно, но это были только его слова.  
Антон выставил таймер на фары своей машины, снял инфракрасные очки и положил их в левый карман плаща, правый карман уже грел бластер. После этого он открыл дверь и выбрался наружу.  
Он никогда не мечтал стать актером, и в спектаклях хотел исполнять только роль зрителя. Но если обстоятельства требовали, он мог сыграть всё, что угодно.  
\- Что происходит?! – громко спросил он с подходящим к ситуации сочетанием угрозы и страха в голосе.  
Они вышли из машин, все семеро, и толпой направились к нему с двух сторон. Уверенные в своей силе и превосходстве.  
\- Вы первые напали на моего друга! – выкрикнул он, уже с тревогой и мольбой, потерянно оглядываясь на подходящих сзади.  
Если просчитать все траектории подхода, то возможно даже не потребуется снова надевать очки.  
\- Твой приятель влез куда не надо, - почти снисходительно ответил один из противников, - Его девка сама приняла слишком много! А он обвинил наш товар. За такое…  
В этот момент фары погасли. Фернер ждал этого, подсознательно отсчитывая время выставленного таймера, но для оппонентов он пропал из виду рядом с внезапно погасшей машиной. Их собственные ландкары, стоявшие поперек дороги, светили в окрестные поля, а не туда, куда нужно.  
В следующие несколько секунд новым источником света стали только вспышки бластера. Антону было достаточно полученного признания для того, чтобы вынести свой приговор. А очки ему действительно не понадобились: во внезапно наступившей темноте все семеро застыли именно в тех местах, которые он рассчитал как зоны поражения. Двое успели заранее повалиться на землю, но это их не спасло.  
Придав побоищу вид, похожий на результат войны двух группировок, Антон развернул машину в сторону города, медленно объехав второй ландкар по обочине.

~*~*~

Надо было лечь и проспать хотя бы оставшиеся до утра пару-тройку часов. И он владел техникой, позволявшей засыпать за пару минут в любых обстоятельствах, но сейчас применять её не хотелось. Ночное происшествие напомнило слишком о многом.  
Он не привык судить других, немало повидав по обеим сторонам Изерлонского коридора, и потому знал, насколько относительными могут быть понятия и законов, и преступлений. Но одно зло лично для него было абсолютным, и против него он вел персональную войну. Разумеется, он не мог очистить мир от всех торговцев дурью. И он даже не считал себя этаким «Робин Гудом», признавая, что убийство – это преступление, даже если убитый сам был преступником, виновным в гибели многих.  
В Союзе один-единственный инцидент едва не обернулся для него пожизненным заключением. А он и не отрицал, что то был умысел, а не аффект. Считать ли везением, что вместо тюрьмы его отправили в Империю? Он предпочитал считать это своей личной заслугой, не зря же перед тем потратил четыре года в военной академии и был лучшим в выпуске группы разведчиков. А тут как раз подвернулся перебежчик, метнувшийся в Союз, спасаясь от обязательного в Империи воинского призыва, и оказавшийся просто удивительно внешне похожим на уже подготовленного агента.  
Настоящий Антон Фернер был на пять лет младше, но он и сам тогда был ещё «тонким и звонким», умеющим изобразить и огонь в глазах, и юношескую восторженность. Играть в двадцать два года семнадцатилетнего было не так уж и сложно. Теперь, когда по имперским документам ему было двадцать пять, разница и вовсе стала несущественной.  
До сих пор он был «спящим агентом», получавшим информацию из открытых источников, но не передающим рапорты и ни с кем не выходящим на связь. Держали в резерве на экстренный случай. И не так давно «экстренный случай» приблизился вплотную, после того, как один за другим погибли три агента в другой ветке.  
Раз уж сегодня выдалась такая необыкновенная ночь, он решил посвятить её остаток подготовке к своему первому заданию, фрагменты которого получал в колонках объявлений вечерних газет. В первом фрагменте стояло обращение «Оскар». Это было не имя, а его позывной. В каждом новом объявлении, уже безымянном, была зашифрованная отсылка к следующему.  
Кроме объявлений в его распоряжении был доступ ко многим закрытым архивам. Разумеется, доступ не официальный, а благодаря сети полезных знакомств. Он не мог держать у себя копии секретных документов, и три фотографии «государственных изменников», казенных за последний год, хранились у него в памяти. Все три лица были ему знакомы, когда-то они учились в той же академии. Не в его выпуске, на год, и на два года младше.  
Один провалившийся агент – это случайность, двое – совпадение, но три за один год… Резидент сдавал своих – тут не могло быть двух мнений. И уже неважно, продался ли он в двойные агенты или раскрылся, сам о том не подозревая, он стал опасностью, которую необходимо было устранить.


End file.
